broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Chilli Filli
'''Chilli Filli '''is an Earth Pony who lives in Ponyville . Chilli Filli is not her real name it is rumoured to be Strawberry Cutie Personality When Chilli Filli first arrived in Ponyville, she was upset and didnt seem friendly. Pinkie Pie tried to friend her, but she just neglected her. It was later found out she was upset because her ice cream shop in Canterlot failed. She moved to Ponyville to start a new life away from her shop. When Pinkie found this out, her and many other resisdents of Ponyville helped build Chilli's new shop, which caused her to cheer up. Chilli is kind, generous and friendly. She likes to cheer everyone up. Chilli Filli's Ice Cream Shop Chilli Filli's Ice Cream Shop is Chilli Filli's buisness in Ponyville and formerly in Canterlot. She spends most of her time in here. Derpy Hooves and Bon Bon was said to work there. History Chilli Filli was born in Canterlot. Her family moved alot, due to her Father getting different jobs all over Equestria. She lived in Manehatten, Vanhoover, Paradise Island and then back to Canterlot. She made many friends. She moved to lots of different schools. When she was old enough, she started her own buisness in Canterlot (an Ice Cream shop). This failed, due to the fact that Canterlot Ponies didn't want Ice Cream. She sold her buisness and moved to Ponyville. When Pinkie Pie found out why Chilli was upset, her and many other residents of Ponyville helped build a new buisness for Chilli. Chilli cheered right up and went to work straight away. My Little Pony Equestria Girls series (Friendship is Magic) Chilli Filli has appeared in the Friendship is Magic version of Equestria Girls a few times. In the first Equestria Girls, she is seen waiteressing in the Cake's shop. She was carrying a tray with three drinks on it. When Rarity shouts "I'VE GOT IT!", Chilli dropped the tray on the floor and it splattered everywhere. In Rainbow Rocks, she is seen in the crowds in the competition, Oddly, she is seen in a band a few minutes later. My Little Pony: Magic of Equestria Girls (Magic of Equestria ) In Equestria Girls: Saving Canterlot High, she is a student at the school and head of the catering committee at Canterlot High. Rosalina first meets her in the catering classroom, cooking some cookies for the Summer dance. At first, Chilli isn't on good terms with Pinkie Pie (as Pinkie thought Chilli had sabotaged her cooking so she would be the head of catering) and Ben Pon3 (because she thought he had stolen her MP3 player). They realise that Lord Trixmort's human form (known as Patrick Trixmort) had turned them against each other. Everyone makes friends and work together to help Rosalina get her magic and her Element back. During the dance, Trixmort manges to take Chilli from the dance so Rosalina will be too distracted finding her, then finding the Element. When Pinkie Pie here's Chilli's screams, she tells Rosalina and the five run after him. He lets Chilli go, and puts the element on as he grows into a demon and hynotises all the students and teachers, except from the Mane Six. After defeating Trixmort, Rosalina goes through the portal after a sad goodbye with her human friends. The pony forms of her friends, the FiM Mane Six and all the princesses welcome Rosalina back and Chilli says "We thought you'd never come back." Apperances Category:Earth Pony Category:Ponyville inhabitants